Hampshire County with a population of 122,900 has an estimated 4,000 alcoholics. Prior to the formation of the Alcoholism Prevention Program there existed no agency dealing with the problem of Alcoholism as a community problem. Instead the alcoholics running afoul the law were remanded to the House of Correction (receiving no treatment for alcoholism), welfare paid but didn't deal directly with the problem. Children's Aid and Family Service counseled families (but not alcoholics, as a rule), etc. In short, prior to the establishing of the A.P.P. there were various agencies dealing with some aspects of the problem of alcoholism but there was no comprehensive approach and little interagency communication or cooperation. Since the establishment of the A.P.P., the problems of detecting alcoholism at an earlier stage, disseminating information to schools, civic groups, churches, and interagency cooperation in dealing with the effects of alcoholism are beginning to effectively check the toll alcoholism extracts from communities. Much remains to be done but a significant beginning has been made.